Raven Hair and Laughing Eyes
by Inglorious DMK
Summary: DEATHFIC. YAOI. RayxKai. Kai is living a lie, can a visit from Ray make him stop?


Title: Raven Hair and Laughing Eyes  
  
Author: Kameko-chan  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (KaixRay). DEATHFIC. Lime-ish for hinting.  
  
Notes: Entry for a fic rush on the KaixRei ML. Odd bit of weirdness written at midnight  
  
*******************************  
  
//Raven hair.  
  
The dream always started with raven hair.  
  
Then the eyes, the golden orbs of light and life that seemed to always be laughing, as though there was some private joke only he knew about.  
  
Soon the golden eyes were followed with golden skin, caressing his face. Then lips, softly whispering... 'Kai... Kai...'//  
  
"KAI!"  
  
Kai's head jerked up from his desk, the papers from the file he'd been going over still sticking to his forehead. "Huh?"  
  
Kai's secretary rolled her eyes. "Go home, Kai. The case can wait until tomorrow, get some sleep."  
  
Kai shook his head. "I just need to finish going over the evidence one more time, I'm sure I'm missing something..." he winced at the harsh look his secretary gave him, "and then I'll go home, I promise!"  
  
Realizing she wasn't going to persuade him farther, the secretary, whose name was Shelly by the way, sighed and turned to exit the room. "Fine, then. Though you may want to call that young man waiting for you and tell him that you'll be here for awhile."  
  
The sound of shuffling papers ceased. "Young man?"  
  
Shelly groaned. "Didn't Christina tell you? Damn interns can't even deliver a message... Well, earlier, a young man came to the office looking for you. You were in a meeting with your client, so I told him that you weren't in. I said you'd be back in an hour, but he just said 'That's okay, I'll just wait for him at his house.' Then I wrote you a note, told Christina to give it to you when you got back, and went to have my lunch." She frowned. "I bet the stupid thing's still sitting on the desk. Damn intern..."  
  
Kai's heart was beating double-time. "What did he look like?" he asked quietly, barely daring to hope...  
  
"Well," Shelly started, "he looked about your age. A bit taller than you maybe, and had black hair that went down to at least his knees... it was in a ponytail, though, so I barely noticed it at first."  
  
Kai hurriedly put away the case file. "You know, I think I will go home," he said, grabbing his jacket striding out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
********************  
  
The first thing Kai noticed when he got home was that all the lights were out. He always left a few on--made the house seem less lonely when he came home. The next thing he noticed was the absence of his pet cat, a grey tabby he'd brought in and named 'Chibi'. Having a feeling he'd find both his 'cats' together, Kai wandered through the house, searching for the familiar grey ball of fluff. Kai finally found what he was looking for at the door to his bedroom. Chibi was curled up at the entrance, apparently tiring of keeping guard. And inside, sitting on the bed, was Ray.  
  
Kai was in shock. He couldn't utter a word, not even a syllable would come out of his mouth. Ray glided over, also with a look of disbelief on his face. He reached out and touched Kai's cheek, seeming to want to confirm that he was real. "Kai..."  
  
Kai threw his arms around Ray, burying his face in Ray's hair. He breathed in the familiar scent, the one he had become so familiar with all those summers ago. "Ray... why are you here?"  
  
Ray pulled back a bit and stared into Kai's eyes. "I could ask you the same question."  
  
Kai frowned. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Why are you here, Kai? Why are you living this life? This lie?" He waved at the closet full of suits and ties, the bookshelf full of thick books on law, the desk cluttered with files. "This isn't YOU, Kai."  
  
Kai released Ray and turned around. "This is me now, Ray. I'm a lawyer, a normal person with a normal job."  
  
"Exactly." Ray spun Kai around to face him. "You know this isn't right, why can't you just accept that?"  
  
"Because this is why I left all those years ago!" Kai exclaimed. "I left the team to become a lawyer... I left you..."  
  
Ray smiled. "And you think that if this doesn't work out, all your sacrifices would have been for nothing?" He stroked Kai's cheek. "They weren't for nothing, Kai. You had to try... and now you won't be wondering forever what could've been. But please, I'm begging you, leave it behind!" A tear glistened. "Please..."  
  
Kai brushed the tear away. Instead of voicing his answer, Kai leaned forward and claimed Ray's lips.  
  
He feels... different... Kai thought. And in one horrible instance, he realized the truth.  
  
But as Ray began relieving him of his clothes, Kai realized that he didn't care.  
  
**********************  
  
Kai was awakened the next morning by the ringing of the phone. He looked over to the other side of the bed. As he expected, Ray was gone, the only reminder of the night before was a single strand of hair.  
  
"Goodbye, love," he muttered quietly, "I'll see you again one day."  
  
He picked up the phone, and was greeted by an extremely upset Tyson.  
  
"Kai... Kai, Ray just... he just..." Kai heard a muffled sob at the other end, "he's... there was this car... and they thought he'd be okay, but... he just..."  
  
"I know," Kai said, "I know he's gone."  
  
"But.how."  
  
Kai held the strand of hair in between his fingers. "I just knew." He got up and walked towards his desk. "Oh, Tyson?"  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"Do you have room for another teacher at that Blader's Academy of yours?"  
  
"Yes," Tyson replied, slightly calmer. "Why?"  
  
"Career change," Kai answered, picking up all the files and throwing them in the trash. He looked at the photo above his desk, one of raven hair and laughing eyes. "Someone close to me suggested it."  
  
END 


End file.
